


Brothers

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds out the truth about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching White Collar and then had a lot of feelings about it. This is for Tori and Elle who have similar feelings.
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> also, happy belated birthday, Tori! sorry this is a month late...

“We’ve got a new case. You’ll like this one, Neal. Another excuse to wear a fancy suit.”

 

Neal fingered his tie as he sat down in Peter’s office.

 

“I never need an excuse to look good. What’s the case?”

 

Peter slid a file across the desk.

 

“We got a tip from someone over at Vogue, Isabelle Wright, former designer and current executive. One of her assistants caught a photographer acting suspicious, and spotted him meeting up with this man.” He pointed to a photo in the file. “Frank Gretski, who’s wanted in connection to last month’s diamond heist. Seems like this photographer, Leo Ryan, has been getting a lot more hands-on with his upcoming shoot in Milan.”

 

“You think Ryan’s helping Gretski smuggle the diamonds out of the country.”

 

“It’s possible. We need you to go in so we can find out for sure, and so we can take down everyone involved and get those diamonds back.”

 

“Sending me in to Vogue? Sounds like fun.” Neal sat back in the chair, grinning. But suddenly his smile dropped.

 

“Wait a second… What’s the assistant’s name?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Isabelle Wright’s assistant, the one who called it in.”

 

“Oh,” Peter rifled through the file before he found the initial report. “Um… some kid named Kurt Hummel.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Why? What’s so bad about Hummel?”

 

“Nothing. He’s great.”

 

“He’s also going to be your main contact at Vogue for this op. Do you know him?” 

 

All of the color seemed to drain from Neal’s face.

 

“Neal? What’s wrong?”

 

“Peter… This is going to be a lot more complicated. Kurt’s… kind of my little brother’s fiancé…”

 

***

 

When Neal had left home at 18, the only person he truly regretted leaving behind was his little brother. Not long after moving to Ohio for Witness Protection, Neal’s, then known as Cooper’s, mother met and married Michael Anderson, and a few years later Blaine was born. But when Neal took back his old name and began his life of crime, he wanted to do whatever he could to protect his little brother. That meant lying, even though “actor” wasn’t far off from “con-man.”

 

But when Blaine went through a rough patch at school, coming out and getting attacked at a Sadie Hawkins dance, there was nothing that Neal could do while behind bars. So as soon as he was out and working with the FBI, he convinced Peter to let him take a quick trip to Ohio to “tie up some family stuff.” He and Blaine had been in contact since, but Neal couldn’t risk trying to visit him again. And when Blaine moved to New York for school, moving in with Kurt and not long after getting engaged, Neal knew he had to tell his brother the truth. He was just… waiting for the right time.

 

But now he couldn’t put it off anymore. Kurt would find out the truth about “Cooper,” which meant that he would of course tell Blaine. And Blaine would never forgive him for lying. So it was time for Neal to come clean.

 

“How have you never told Blaine the truth?”

 

Peter and Neal were walking back from lunch, Neal trying and failing to stay calm.

 

“I was trying to keep him safe. I was… going to tell him. Eventually. Now that he’s in New York.”

 

“Neal…”

 

“Look, Peter, I’m not in for a lecture. He was just a kid. Did you expect me to tell him that his big brother left home to be a con man? That he went to jail? That he left him alone in Ohio while he traveled the world running from the FBI? It wouldn’t exactly make me brother of the year.”

 

“So what did you tell him?”

 

Neal sighed, flipping his hat in his hand.

 

“I told him I was an actor. And not a very good one at that.”

 

Peter stopped, reaching out and grabbing Neal’s hat from his hands.

 

“I think we’re done for the day. Let me know how it goes.” He dropped the hat back on Neal’s head before turning to walk back towards the office. “And Neal? He’s your brother. That’s what matters.”

 

***

 

Neal grabbed a cab, relieved that at least Blaine and Kurt’s place was within his anklet’s range. If they had stayed in Kurt’s first place out in Bushwick then he’d never be able to visit. He sent a quick text to his brother, knowing enough about his class schedule that he should be home then.

 

Message to Blaine:

Hey Squirt, you home? I’ve got something to tell you.

 

Message from Blaine:

Don’t call me that. And yeah, I’m starting dinner, it’s my turn tonight and I’m making a casserole. Are you coming over?

 

Message to Blaine:

Heading over now. Does this mean I get a dinner invite?

 

Message from Blaine:

Only if you help me cook.

 

Message from Blaine:

I can oversee cooking.

 

Message from Blaine:

This isn’t a managerial position. Is this ‘something’ a new job? Or an audition?

 

Message to Blaine:

Not exactly. And I’m a wonderful manager. I’ll pick up some wine, is that enough?

 

Message from Blaine:

Coop, I’m 20. Technically that’s illegal. But sure, bring *decent* wine and I may feed you.

 

Neal almost made a joke about breaking the law, but when he remembered the conversation he was about to have, it seemed like bad timing.

 

***

 

Blaine loved New York. He’d been dreaming about living there for years, since he was a little kid and Cooper would wax eloquent about the city. But even when Coop changed his tune and lectured Blaine on all the downsides of NYC, Blaine never deterred. Then he met Kurt, and his New York plans adapted to include the love of his life. And finally, after a year apart, they were living together in the city of their mutual dreams. Things weren’t perfect, of course. Kurt was still juggling NYADA and Vogue, unwilling to give either up in favor of the other just yet. Blaine was still unsure about what he wanted to pursue, taking his NYADA classes with the same dedication he’d always given performing, but with a nagging voice of doubt in the back of his mind. But despite the hard work and the long hours, Kurt’s internship and Blaine’s recent coffee shop job to pay the bills (“It’s like the Lima Bean, but surprisingly with less rats!”), they were happy. And, as luck would have it, Cooper moved back to the city just before Blaine did. It was wonderful, living with Kurt, his new fiancé, and being able to see his brother whenever their schedules allowed.

 

Everything felt kind of perfect.

 

Which Blaine tried not to dwell on, because the more he thought about how happy he was, the more he worried about when the other shoe would drop.

 

Shaking off those thoughts, Blaine got back to cutting vegetables. He and Kurt split cooking duties, as well as most other chores, but lately they’d both gotten lazy and resorted to take-out. But tonight he was going to cook something homemade and healthy for them, even if it meant procrastinating a bit on his work to do so.

 

Blaine looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Blainey! Your favorite brother is here!”

 

“Come in, Coop!”

 

Cooper walked inside and went straight for the kitchen, a bottle of wine in one hand. Blaine grabbed the wine from him after a quick hug hello.

 

“So, is that good enough? Will you feed me?”

 

“I don’t know much about wine. I’ll have to have Kurt check it out when he gets home.” He laughed at Cooper’s pout. “Alright, fine, you can stay. You’re like a stray puppy sometimes.”

 

“Those puppy genes are genetic, baby bro.” Cooper hopped onto the counter while Blaine went back to chopping.

 

“So, what did you want to tell me? Or should we wait for Kurt?”

 

“No, uh… Actually, I wanted to tell you first.”

 

Blaine looked over, intrigued. Cooper wouldn’t meet his eye, looking instead at his hat as he flipped it over and over in his lap.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do you… did mom ever tell you about why we moved to Ohio?”

 

Blaine nodded, a little less nervous. “Yeah. Witness Protection. If that’s what you wanted to talk about, it’s cool. I mean, mom never told me the specifics, but I overheard her and my dad talking about it after you left home. It’s… a little weird, but it doesn’t matter, Coop.”

 

Cooper sighed. “You know that’s not even my real name.”

 

“Well, yeah. But you’ve been Cooper for what, twenty-five years? Why? Did something happen?”

 

“No, nothing with that.” He sighed again, gazing up at the ceiling.

 

“Listen, Blainey, you know that I love you, right? You’re the only family I have.”

 

“Ok, now you’re starting to scare me…”

 

Cooper finally looked at him.

 

“No, don’t be! I… I just… haven’t been as honest with you lately.”

 

“About what?” Blaine cocked his head, officially confused and worried again.

 

Cooper took a deep breath, looking as if he was fortifying himself. Before he could speak, they were both interrupted by the front door opening.

 

“Blaine? Honey, please tell me you’re home.”

 

“Yeah, Kurt. We’re in the kitchen.”

 

“We?” Kurt walked in, stopping in the doorway with wide eyes when he caught sight of Cooper.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Kurt?” Blaine was shocked by his fiancé’s glare towards his brother. Usually he knew who Kurt was currently upset with and why.

 

But Cooper seemed to understand.

 

“You know, don’t you?”

 

“I saw the file on Isabelle’s desk.”

 

“Wait, what?” Blaine looked back and forth between the two, completely lost in the conversation.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt turned to him with sympathy. “Your brother has something he needs to tell you.”

 

***

 

Neal was honestly surprised that it took as long as it did before Blaine kicked him out.

 

After Kurt’s arrival, he’d been thrown off his game. He rambled a bit, trying to explain things, but he didn’t get very far.

 

“You’re a what?”

 

“I **was** a con artist. It… I’m sorry Blaine, I didn’t tell you because I was trying to protect you-“

 

“So you lied to me for almost my whole life? And you’re a criminal? What the fuck, Coop!”

 

“Blaine-“

 

“But that’s actually your name, is it?”

 

“Blaine, I-“

 

“Have you ever told me the truth? Ever?”

 

“Yes, Blaine, of course I have! It’s the truth that I’m your brother, and that I care about you. I just couldn’t tell you some of the… specifics about my life.”

 

“You need to leave.”

 

“Blaine-“

 

“No, get the hell out of my house. I really do not want to see you right now.”

 

Blaine stormed from the room. Neal could hear him slamming his bedroom door shut. He glanced over at Kurt, who had been stewing in the corner since coming in.

 

“You heard him.”

 

“Kurt… you know I’d never do anything to hurt him.”

 

“Except that you have hurt him. Now get out of our home.”

 

“Fine.” Neal stood, putting on his hat and heading for the door. He turned back at the last second.

 

“Kurt… You know that I’m seeing you on Monday…”

 

“That’s right. And I’m going to be 100% professional with Neal Caffrey. Who, incidentally, I’ve never met.”

 

“Kurt-.”

 

“You want to correct me on that? Because as far as I know, I’ve never met an FBI criminal consultant who used to be a conman. I knew an over-the-top actor named Cooper whose little brother adored him. Now go.”

 

With one last forlorn look, Neal walked out of the apartment.

 

***

 

Monday was awkward, to say the least. Neal had spent the weekend painting and starring at his phone, praying that Blaine would call.

 

He never did, and now Neal had to go into work and face Kurt and the wrath of his brother’s better half.

 

“You alright?” Peter asked as soon as he walked in the door.

 

“I told Blaine. He didn’t take it well.”

 

Peter grabbed his arm. “Hummel and his boss are waiting in the conference room. You sure you’re up for this?”

 

Neal nodded. “Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Diana was finishing briefing Isabelle and Kurt when Peter and Neal walked in. Peter re-took control of the room.

 

“Ms. Wright, Mr. Hummel, this is Neal Caffrey.” He ignored Kurt’s glare. “As you know, he’ll be our inside man at Vogue. You’ll bring him in as a model, Neal Carson, for Ryan’s shoot. He’ll get in with Ryan and follow him back to Gretski and his backer. We’ll need the two of you to support Neal’s cover, and to be available in case something comes up with the case. Any questions?”

 

Isabelle started to shake her head, but Kurt’s hand shot up.

 

“Agent Burke, if I may? How do we know we can trust Mr. Caffrey?”

 

Peter stumbled a bit, confused. “Um… Well, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Caffrey has been assisting the Bureau for years. He may be a CI, but he’s a reliable asset and has helped us close hundreds of cases.”

 

“Hmm. Interesting. He looks like a smarmy liar to me.”

 

“Kurt!” Isabelle look scandalized.

 

Neal tried to reign in his anger. “Jesus, Kurt. I know I messed up, but this? This is what I do.”

 

“I… am a little confused.” Isabelle looked to Peter, but he could only shrug helplessly.

 

“Well Isabelle,” Kurt explained, “Neal here happens to be my fiancé’s older brother. Except he’s also been lying to my fiancé for his entire life.”

 

“What happened to being professional, Kurt?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Neal, I guess I lied. I’m sorry if that hurt you. I was just trying to protect you.”

 

“That’s it.” Neal stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “I get that you’re Blaine’s little guard dog, that you not only have to dress him every day but you feel the need to fight his battles. But as much as you and Blaine are a little team, this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and my brother.”

 

“And there’s your problem!” Kurt stood, mirroring Neal. “Obviously you don’t understand family or love or duty. Blaine’s battles are my battles, and anyone who hurts him hurts me too. But you ran away to your little life of crime and cut everyone out of your life.”

 

“You don’t know anything about my life!”

 

“And whose fault is that? You never told us!”

 

“I didn’t tell _Blaine_ the truth when he was a kid. Did you expect me to tell a ten-year-old that his big brother is a con-man?”

 

“You obviously weren’t thinking of Blaine at all! You left! And where the hell were you when he came out? Or after Sadie Hawkins?”

 

“I was in jail!” Neal yelled across the table. “Are you happy? I couldn’t be there for my own brother because…” he wilted, falling back into his chair. “Because I was in jail.”

 

Kurt’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Cooper…”

 

Neal shook his head.

 

“He was the first person I saw when the FBI let me out.”

 

Kurt turned to Peter, who quietly nodded before speaking.

 

“I think that’s enough drama for one day. Ms. Wright, Agent Berrigan here will show you out. I promise that everything will be fine for this operation, and that both Mr. Hummel and Mr. Caffrey will be completely professional.” Isabelle stood up, but Peter put a hand out to stop Kurt from joining her. “Mr. Hummel, maybe you should stick around for a minute.”

 

After nodding to his boss, who left the room looking worried with an equally uneasy Diana, Kurt sat back down facing Neal.

 

“Alright boys,” Peter began, “this is not an ideal situation. But you’ve both got a job to do. Are you going to be able to do it?”

 

Neal and Kurt both nodded.

 

“I’m serious here. Kurt, you need to not try and undermine or yell at Neal while he’s undercover. And Neal, you’ll need to focus. We need both of you to bring Ryan and Gretski down. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Peter.” Neal said, obviously annoyed.

 

Kurt sat up, his voice as stiff as his posture. “Of course. Can I go now? My fiancé needs me at home.”

 

Neal looked up at that. “How is he?”

 

Kurt’s gaze was icy. “Not great.”

 

“Could you… can you let him know that I just want to talk? To explain myself?”

 

“I don’t think he’s ready to see you.”

 

“That’s fine, just… please, just tell him.”

 

Neal was practically pleading, and he looked beyond exhausted. Kurt seemed to relent slightly, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

 

“I will. But I’m not making any promises.” He stood up to leave. “Thank you, Agent Burke. Mr. Caffrey, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

After he left, Peter took a seat next to Neal.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with this?”

 

“Honestly, what I really need right now is a distraction, and this op will be perfect for that.”

 

“Even with Kurt glaring at you the whole time?”

 

“Maybe that’ll work in my favor. He doesn’t like Ryan, right? Maybe he and I can bond over being at the receiving end of Kurt’s bitch face.”

 

Peter patted Neal’s shoulder.

 

“Elle’s making lasagna for dinner tonight, if you want to come over.”

 

“Thanks, but… I think I’m just going to stay in tonight.”

 

“Alright. Try and get some sleep, okay?”

 

***

 

Blaine didn’t actually remember how he’d gotten into bed after he yelled at his brother to leave. But the next thing he knew, he was waking up with his face smashed into his pillow and Kurt rubbing his back.

 

“He gone?” Blaine’s voice was rough and muffled.

 

“For a while, yeah. Do you need anything?”

 

Kurt knew him well enough not to ask if he was okay.

 

“I think I just… need to sleep.”

 

Blaine peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Kurt nod. He expected him to get up and do his nightly routine, but instead Kurt simply curled up next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Blaine felt numb for the rest of the weekend, stumbling around the apartment in his pajamas and mindlessly doing his homework, trying his hardest not to think about his brother. But by Sunday evening it was getting harder and harder.

 

Dinner time Sunday found Blaine in a pair of sweats and a faded Dalton t-shirt, eating a bowl of cereal while an old episode of a Real Housewives franchise played in the background. Kurt walked into the room with a heavy sigh, taking the bowl from Blaine’s hands and setting it on the coffee table before sitting next to him.

 

“Blaine, honey, you’re going to have to talk about it sometime.”

 

Blaine starred down at his hands, playing with the drawstring of his sweats.

 

“I know. I just… it hurts. Other than you, Coop was the only family I really had. I had this whole picture of him in my head, but none of it was real. So much of my life I made decisions and did things for him, because of him, but it was based on a lie.” Blaine looked up at Kurt with blood shot eyes. “He lied to me. My whole life, he lied.”

 

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, rocking him slightly and holding him while he finally cried.

 

“It’ll be okay, B. I’m here. It’ll be okay.”

 

After that little breakdown, Blaine was able to get himself together enough to go to class on Monday, even if he wasn’t at his best. He knew that Kurt was seeing Cooper that afternoon and it kept him on edge until his fiancé came home.

 

“How was he?” Blaine asked as soon as Kurt walked in the door.

 

“My day was fine, thanks for asking. The FBI was not terrifying at all. How was your day?”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Ok, sorry.”

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him onto the couch.

 

“It’s okay, I get it. And… he didn’t look great, honestly. He wanted me to tell you some things.”

 

Blaine took a breath. “What’d he say?”

 

“That he wants to talk to you. That he’s sorry. He said something about wanting to protect you. And… I may have yelled at him a bit.”

 

“In the FBI office?”

 

Kurt nodded, trying not to smile.

 

“Only you, Kurt.”

 

“He… wanted to know if you’re okay.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“The truth. And he told me something else. I… yelled at him for not being there for you in high school, before Dalton-“

 

“Kurt-“

 

“And he told me he was in jail. He’d have been there, but he was in jail. You know what the FBI told Isabelle? That he was a consultant for them, but that he was a former criminal. He has this anklet thing; he can’t go out of range. Apparently he’s been with the FBI for years, since he got out of jail, and this agent said that he’s closed hundreds of cases.”

 

“He… he has?”

 

“He said when the FBI gave him the deal and let him out of prison that you were the first person he visited. Back at McKinley. I figured you should know.”

 

Blaine was quiet. He wouldn’t meet Kurt’s eye.

 

“B, you okay?”

 

“Yeah… yeah. I’m just gonna… go for a walk.”

 

Blaine stood up, grabbing his coat at heading to the door.

 

“Blaine!”

 

“I’ll be back later.”

 

The door closed behind him leaving Kurt in an empty apartment.

 

***

 

“Neal. Neal! NEAL!”

 

Neal looked up from his easel to see Mozzie standing nearby, waving his arms as if trying to signal a plane.

 

“Wha- Mozz?”

 

“Finally. You were in some kind of hypnotic trance over there. And if the empty wine bottles on the table are any indication, something’s wrong.”

 

“That’s an understatement. Blaine found out the truth about me.”

 

“How?”

 

“I’ve got a case at Vogue. Kurt’s my contact.”

 

“See, once again the government sticking their noise in where it doesn’t belong ruins-“

 

“Mozz.” Neal interrupted, walking past him to grab a half-full bottle of wine from the counter. “This one is pretty much all on me. I’m the one who screwed up.”

 

“Yeah, but… He was just a kid. You don’t go and tell a kid that their big brother’s in jail for being a con man.”

 

“That’s what I thought. But I forgot that he stopped being a kid a long time ago.”

 

***

 

Neal was halfway out the door the next morning when his phone rang. He almost dropped his cell when he saw the caller ID.

 

“Blaine?”

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end. He heard his little brother take a breath.

 

“Are you going over to Vogue today?”

 

“I… yeah. I’m on my way now.”

 

“Is this going to be dangerous at all for Kurt?”

 

“Blaine.”

 

“No. I want the truth. Is my fiancé in danger? With some smuggler or thief or whatever working there and the FBI coming in and investigating? Is. It. Dangerous?”

 

“… Not if things go according to plan.”

 

“And if they don’t?”

 

“I won’t let that happen.”

 

“And I should believe you because?”

 

“Because I’m good at my job.”

 

“Yeah. Kurt told me. Look, I gotta go. Just… take care of him. For me.”

 

“Blaine, I… yeah. Of course.”

 

Blaine hung up without responding.

 

***

 

Kurt was relieved that he didn’t need to have much contact with Neal at Vogue. He didn’t need that kind of distraction while he was trying to do his job. All he had to do was bring Neal in to meet with the lead designer on the shoot, Michelle Mirelle, and Leo Ryan.

 

“Michelle!” Kurt greeted the designer with a kiss to each cheek. “How’s the shoot looking?”

 

“Fabulous, as long as everyone continues to do whatever I tell them.”

 

Kurt laughed. “They will if they’re smart. Listen, Isabelle needed to pull one of your models.”

 

“Kurt!”

 

“Sorry, Mich, it happens. She needs him for a show here; he has a good history with that designer. But she sent over someone new.” He motioned for Neal, who was standing quietly in the doorway, looking as good as ever in a designer suit. “Michelle, this is Neal Carson. He’s done mostly print work on the west coast and a few shows, and he’s just moved to the city.”

 

Neal lifted his hand to shake Michelle’s. “Pleasure, Ms. Mirelle.”

 

She looked him up and down before turning back to Kurt. “He’ll do. Send him to get fitted and I’ll make it work. Tell Isabelle she owes me!”

 

Michelle stalked off, leaving Kurt smiling to himself while Neal bristled.

 

“That was rough.”

 

“Sorry, Neal. Models can be more like… tools, for designers. Hey, Leo!”

 

Kurt called over to the photographer.

 

“Leo, this is Neal Carson, he’s replacing Jason on the shoot.”

 

“Well thanks for the heads up, Hummel.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “This is your heads up. Michelle knows, now you know. I’m sure you’ll make it work.” He turned to Neal. “You’ll need to get fitted downstairs. Got it?”

 

Neal nodded.

 

With one last cold look at Neal, Kurt walked off.

 

“What a bitch.” Ryan mumbled under his breath.

 

Neal looked over at him with a small smile.

 

“Is he always like that?”

 

Ryan gave Neal a conspiratorial look.

 

“Oh, this is him on a good day. Princess Hummel’s got quite a stick up his ass. Likes to lord his position as Isabelle’s favorite of us ‘lesser’ people.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yeah. And he’s a major control freak.”

 

Neal looked off towards the door that Kurt exited through.

 

“Yeah, that I can see.”

 

***

 

Neal spent the rest of the day trying to subtly buddy up with Ryan. After agreeing with him about Kurt, he finagled an invite to lunch with Ryan. Neal was able to lay some groundwork, talking about the difficulties of relying on modeling and the expense of his new life in New York. The hope was that when it came down to it, Ryan would get Neal involved in the smuggling and lead him to Gretski.

 

All in all, things were going well.

 

At least, they were with the case. Not so much with Blaine.

 

After Neal debriefed Peter on the day in his office, Peter could tell that something was off.

 

“Wait a sec, Neal.” He said, stopping him from leaving. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About Blaine.”

 

“No, Peter, I really don’t.”

 

“Look, have you tried talking to him?”

 

“This really isn’t any of your business.”

 

Peter rubbed his forehead. “Neal.”

 

“No, you may be able to control where I go, and you may love sticking your nose into my love life, but my family is my own. And besides, he won’t talk to me anyway.”

 

Neal looked away, not meeting Peter’s eye. Peter nodded, walking over and putting a hand on Neal’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, Neal. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, Peter. I know.”

 

***

 

Not long after Peter left, a call came in to his office. Diana happened to still be in the office, so she got the call.

 

“Agent Berrigan.”

 

“Oh. Um, do you work with Agent Burke?”

 

“Yes, I do. How can I help you?”

 

“My, uh, my name is Blaine Anderson. I’m C- uh, Neal Caffrey’s brother. I wanted to talk to Agent Burke.”

 

***

 

Over the next few days, Neal was able to bond a little bit with Leo Ryan, even if he found him to be spineless and annoying. Kurt watched the two interact from afar, trying hard not to be distracted by Neal’s presence.

 

“Kurt?” Isabelle popped out of her office. “Can you come in here?”

 

Kurt hurried inside.

 

“Agent Burke called. He wants to meet with you today, go over Ryan’s itinerary so he can prepare a game plan for Neal. That alright?”

 

Kurt nodded. Anything to get him out of the office.

 

***

 

Elizabeth Burke was running late. She had to oversee set-up for a dinner at the gallery and double-check a whole slew of minute details. She’d just put out food for Satchmo and was grabbing a pile of file folders when there was a knock on the door. Feeling harried and giving a sigh, Elle went to the door and peeked outside.

 

“Yes?”

 

On her doorstep stood a young man in a tailored polo and slacks with tightly gelled dark hair. He seemed vaguely familiar.

 

“Are you Mrs. Burke?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is Agent Burke here?”

 

“No, I’m sorry. Can I help you?”

 

“Oh. No, um. Well. Actually. Do you know Neal Caffrey?”

 

“Neal? Yes, I do. Are you his brother?”

 

His eyes widened.

 

“Yes, I’m Blaine. Could you… would you tell me about him? About Neal?”

 

Elle paused for a moment before opening up the door.

 

“Would you like to come in, Blaine?”

 

***

 

Even though it was his second time in the FBI’s regional office, Kurt was still incredibly uncomfortable. He stood straight and stiff, his hands on his messenger bag, as he was led to Agent Burke’s office.

 

“Agent Burke?”

 

“Mr. Hummel, take a seat.”

 

“Isabelle said that you wanted to go over the itinerary for the shoot, to get information to help with the case?”

 

“Right. Actually, she sent all of that over earlier today. I think we’ve got all we need to plan the operation. Unless you have anything to add about Ryan or the case?”

 

Kurt was confused. “No?”

 

“Great. So, how’s your fiancé? Blaine?”

 

“Agent Burke, why am I here?”

 

Peter sighed. “Mr. Hummel… I’ve known Neal for years. I was the agent that arrested him all those years ago. And I consider him a close friend. I care about him. And this thing with his brother is really hurting him. I know you care about Blaine, and I know it must be hurting him, too.”

 

“And your point?” Kurt’s guard was up.

 

“I get that you’re mad that Neal lied. But he lied when Blaine was just a kid. Would you have told a kid the truth?”

 

“Not telling a ten-year-old why he left is one thing. Continuing to lie to a fifteen-year-old, and eighteen-year-old, a twenty-year-old, that’s something else.”

 

“True. And I’m not saying you can’t be upset. I’m not saying what he did was right. But… Neal’s changed a lot over the last few years. He used to be constantly on the run, never settling down or trusting people. But he’s made a life here, and he’s worked hard to be the best man that he can be. But through all of that, all that running up to now, one of the only constants was Blaine. He’d write to him when I was chasing him. As soon as he made the deal with us he asked for permission to go to Ohio and see his brother. I took him there myself. And you know that he’s been around ever since. So… be pissed at Neal for lying. Just don’t presume that he doesn’t love his brother.”

 

Kurt was silent for a moment.

 

“Agent Burke… you really do care about him, don’t you? Even though you arrested him. Even thought you know he’s a liar and a thief.”

 

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, he was a criminal. But he’s paid his dues. And he’s a good man. One of the best that I know. And now that’s he’s stopped running… well, he’s family, Mr. Hummel.”

 

Kurt nodded. “In that case, you can call me Kurt.”

 

Peter smiled. “Then you can call me Peter.”

 

***

 

“So Blaine,” Elle set a cup of tea down on the table in front of Blaine before sitting down across from him with her own. “What did you want to talk to my husband about?”

 

“You know about me, right? That I’m Neal’s little brother. And that he never told me he was a con man, or a CI, or even that his name was Neal. You know all that?”

 

“Yes. Sorry. Peter has a tendency to tell me things. I’ve known about you since he took Neal to Ohio to see you a few years ago.”

 

“It’s ok. My fiancé and I are always honest with each other. That’s… that’s how it should be.”

 

“But it’s a little different with brothers.”

 

“I didn’t think it was. I mean… I didn’t think it was that different.”

 

“So what do you want to know?”

 

“I’m still upset that he lied to me. But mostly I just wish I knew who he was. It’s like the brother I thought I had didn’t even exist.”

 

Elizabeth felt like her heart was breaking. Blaine looked so heartbroken himself, looking forlornly into his cup of tea, his big hazel eyes seeming lost. She cleared her throat, trying not to act too motherly or emotional. That wasn’t what he obviously needed.

 

“Well. I met Neal after he started working with the FBI, but I’d known about him for years. When I met him he was… charming. He’s always charming. But his heart’s in the right place. He’s far too smart for his own good. Do you know that he’s an artist?”

 

“He used to draw when we were kids. I didn’t know he still did it.”

 

“He’s a wonderful painter. Practically a master. But he mainly does reconstructions.”

 

“Right. The con artist part.”

 

“In the past. Now I think he does it for fun. And he knows more about art and music and wine then anyone else I know.”

 

“Oh. That… I never knew any of that.”

 

Elizabeth tried for a different tactic.

 

“Did you know about Kate?”

 

“I knew that he was dating her. I never met her. And then I’d heard they’d broken up.”

 

“She was… involved in some things. She disappeared. And he fought to find her, and take down the people that were using her. And she died, and he still kept fighting to take them down. Until he finally did.”

 

Blaine was quiet.

 

“Neal… he can be larger than life. And that includes his heart. He’d do anything for the people he loves. I’ve seen him take on incredible odds to fight for his friends. For me, for my husband. And I know that he loves you, Blaine. He told me when you graduated high school, when you got into school here. He showed me pictures when you got engaged. He’s so proud of you. I know that he lied to you, but never doubt that he loves you.”

 

Blaine looked away, blinking back tears.

 

“Yeah, I… I know that. I just wish I knew him.”

 

“Well, you still have a chance.”

 

***

 

That night at the Hummel-Anderson apartment, Kurt and Blaine curled up in bed together to talk. Kurt told Blaine about his meeting with Peter, and Blaine admitted to going to the Burke’s home and talking to Elle.

 

“So…” Kurt asked. “What do you want to do now?”

 

“I think there’s really only one thing I can do.”

 

***

 

Neal was finishing up a report when he saw his phone ringing. He jumped for it when he saw the ID.

 

“Blaine?”

 

“Hey. I was wondering if you were free for dinner tomorrow night.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

 

“Do you want to come over and eat? And talk.”

 

“Of course, B.” Neal felt as if a weight had been lifted.

 

“Great. Because I’d really like to get to know Neal.”

 

 


End file.
